little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scamp helps Angel
On shore, under his castle, Scamp played the same song Angel sang to him on his clarinet, Spike lay nearby as Scamp played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Scamp started walking around, getting Spike's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Scamp?" asked the dragon. "That voice." Scamp said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Spike, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Spike. Where could she be?" Not far away, Angel and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Lumpy, Roo, and Gene were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Angel started to wake up and pushed her ears out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and tail and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a paw, a dark gray pad, and four toes (in real life, dogs have four — or five — digits on their forepaws, and sometimes on their hind paws, too). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a normal dog. As she marveled at her new legs and tail, John flew overhead and landed on Angel's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Angel shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then John thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Angel didn’t respond, but smirked at John, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Angel shook her leg to get John to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Gene. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT!" Gene shouted. Finally, John jumped up, seeing Angel's legs and tail, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the evil secretary and got legs and a tail." Gene explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, John had flown and sat on a rock by the duck genie. "I knew that." While Angel attempted to stand, Lumpy and Roo explained to John what was going to happen. "Angel's been turned into a normal dog." said Lumpy. "She's gotta make the male mongrel fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Roo. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Gene. Angel managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Lumpy, Roo, Gene, and John wet and causing John to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Angel's beige fur-hair. Gene got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs and tail. On normal dog legs with a normal dog tail! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a duck genie, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the heffalump and kangaroo joey. Other than Gene's frantic yelling, Angel was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her fur-hair. Hearing this, she saw Gene starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Angel didn't want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Horace. Gene carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that secretary to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Gene's hope for Angel started fading away when he saw Angel's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Angel would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Horace's anger, Gene finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that mongrel." Angel smiled and kissed the duck genie before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. John came across what appeared to be a sky-blue dress with short, puffy sleeves, a matching hood, and a white apron. John grabbed the dress, hood, and apron. "Now, Angel, I'm tellin' ya," said the fox, "If you wanna be a normal dog, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Angel's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her top and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Scamp continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Spike detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Scamp to follow him. "Scamp, look!" cried the dragon. Scamp looked stunned. "Spike? Huh . . . what," Spike just happily started running ahead of Scamp. The mongrel saw his pet dragon rush off. "Spike!" Back with Angel's friends, they managed to dress Angel up in the sky-blue dress, matching hood, and white apron over her yellow bandeau top and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first normal dog clothes. John gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Lumpy and Roo agreed, but Gene felt skeptical about dress, hood, and apron. "The Pomeranian/Chihuahua dog must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Spike's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Spike charging towards them. Lumpy and Roo yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. John flew off, and Gene, knowing that Angel would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Angel tried getting away from Spike. But the hyper dragon kept intercepting her at every turn. Angel got on a small boulder at the beach as Spike kissed her face. "Spike!" Scamp called from a distance. Spike stopped licking Angel, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Angel to smile at the dragon. "Spike!" Scamp called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Spike down. "Quiet, Spike! What's gotten into you fella?" As Scamp petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Angel sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Spike said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Scamp, as he approached the female Pomeranian/Chihuahua hybrid. Angel tried to compose herself by moving her ears off of her eyes. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Scamp, as he playfully ruffled Spike's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Scamp stopped talking and stared at Angel, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Angel smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Scamp said skeptically, "Have we met?" Angel nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the female Pomeranian/Chihuahua hybrid dog I was talking to you about earlier!" Spike cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Scamp. "We have met?" asked Scamp, as he grasped her forepaws, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Spike turned to Angel with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Angel tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Scamp asked, "What is it?" Angel patted on her throat and showed Scamp her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Angel shook her head sadly. This caused Scamp to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Spike rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Angel is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Angel did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Angel thought. She moved her arms and forepaws around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Scamp tried to figure out what Angel was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Angel tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Scamp, as he caught Angel in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the mongrel, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Scamp put Angel's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Lumpy, Roo, and John smiled at her and wished her good luck. Scamp guided Angel toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Scamp was patient and made sure Angel did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Scamp's castle. Later in the day, Angel was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Angel up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Angel played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a female whippet hound with pink fur (with pale pink markings at the muzzle and underbelly), a light red nose, pale blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and long eyelashes, wearing purple eyeshadow, a red hair-bow, and a magenta necklace with a red heart pendant. Her name was Annabelle, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Angel cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Annabelle, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Gene, who was hiding in Angel's dress, peeked out, but saw Annabelle overhead, taking the dress, hood, and apron and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress, hood, and apron were put in large tub, and Sasha, Brainy Barker, and Lady helped wash it. Unfortunately, Gene was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Sasha said, beginning to talk. "No!" Brainy exclaimed. Sasha washed the dress, hood, and apron, causing Gene to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Sonia says she's a princess, but since when has Sonia ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl dog shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Gene. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, hood, and apron, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Sasha, as she took the dress, hood, and apron and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Scamp's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Gene jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Gene started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, real deep-fried ducks on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Gene to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs